The Blood of the Moon
by TwilightGirl753
Summary: Just read the story. It is goooood!Werewolves and vampires jfytk.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Blood of the Moon**_

_By: Naomi Wolfe_

**Chapter 1**

I stared into the night, my silver eyes glinting as I gazed longingly up at the full moon. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye but when I looked there, all I saw was the swaying of roses outside of my open window. And then a shadow paced my vision and I turned sharply, following where the shadow ran. Then the shadow was in front of me, staring into my eyes.  
I could see the eyes clearly; they were a light shade of lavender, with speckles of dark violet.  
"Jay." I whispered, "What are you doing? Stalking me again?" he was sitting on my window as he had many times before.  
"I love you Gabrielle! We can make it work between us! I love you." he whispered cupping my cheek in his cold hand.  
"Jay, you know I love you too, but it'll never work! Vampires aren't supposed to be with werewolves, it wasn't meant to be. I'll always love you Jay." I turned my face away from him so he couldn't see the single tear run down my face.  
It was silent for a moment, as we both decided what to do, and then Jay ran his smooth thumb across the one tear that had managed to escape.  
I took both his hands in mine and pulled him into my room. He wrapped his arms around me with my head tucked under his chin, and what at first had started as a single tear became a round of hysterics.  
"Hey," Jay said, trying to comfort me as much as he could, "don't cry, please. We'll figure something out soon." He smoothed the back of my hair, making the situation all the more worse. Yah, I thought, we'll figure something out all right. Right when we'd figure something out, someone would be there to destroy our love. But for right now, we would have to cherish every moment we had together.

I remembered back to the day we first met.

_Both of us were trying to act like normal humans; eating normal human food instead of the humans themselves. Lunchtime was the only part of the day that we shared. Even though we were sitting on opposite sides of the cafeteria I knew that his juice box contained blood rather then your normal apple juice. That's when I knew what he was. I stared at him, and as if he could sense my stare, he looked up at me and winked._

_I got up and walked over to where he was sitting. Pretending as if we were old friends I sat down right next to him and whispered in his ear, "Hey bloodsucker, want to share?" I felt my canines lengthening as I stared at the carton of not-juice. "Please?" I asked. _

"_Who are you?" he asked. He leaned toward me as he whispered, "How did you find out?" _

_I stared at him intently before I answered. His eyes widened in surprise and shock as my dull gray eyes turned a brilliant, glimmering silver. "Woof, woof." I whispered back teasingly._

"_Oh great," he muttered, "A werewolf." _

"_Gosh, couldn't you tell? I knew what you were as soon as I laid eyes on you." I said moving my eyes back to the juice box. "Now can I please have some? I'm dying here!" _

_"Sure take it, I've got more." he said. He shoved the pouch towards me, and I practically threw it down my throat as I gulped in the thick, red liquid. As if nothing had happened, he stuck his hand in the brown bag on the table and started sipping on another juice box. _

_"You never told me your name, you know." He turned towards me again, a curious expression on his face._

_"Gabrielle, what's yours?" I asked._

_"Jay."_

And that's how we had become friends. I smiled through my tears as I remembered that happy memory. Jay looked down at me curiously, wondering what I was remembering. I told him about that first day and he smiled too. He ran his long fingers through my golden blonde hair, and I hugged him tightly.

I tried to think straight, what could we do? There wasn't really any where we could go. Or was there?

"Jay, we could run away, somewhere far. It doesn't matter if we don't have money. We can get it off of the people that we feed on. It doesn't matter what we have to do. We'll get through this and go somewhere that we can be together safely."

Jay sighed heavily. "As much as I want to, think about what will happen if somebody finds out what we are. Then we would really have to run. Plus, the rest of us would be in danger, too. There's too much risk." I could see the grief in his eyes as he spoke. I took his face in my hand, turning it to myself. I reached up and gently pressed my lips to his.

He kissed me back, but I could feel the tension in him and I pulled away. I laid my head on his chest and he put his arms around me and pressed his lips delicately to my hair. If only it could be like this always. Suddenly, I felt very tired and I yawned.

"You should get some rest," he said, "It's almost midnight." He walked me over to my bed and tucked me in. He sat on the side of my bed and continued stroking my hair. He hummed to me in the hypnotic voice vampires have. "Go to sleep my beautiful Gabby. I'll see you when the sun comes up."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I woke in the morning to the sun shining through my window. I looked outside, hoping to find Jay sitting on the windowsill, but was disappointed when I found only a chirping bluebird. I frowned, slipping off my bed and walking over to my dresser. I slipped on some jeans and a t-shirt and combed through my knotted hair. I was only a couple steps outside of my door when I noticed the note on my desk. I stopped abruptly and turned quickly, jumping to it in two lithe steps.

I quickly grabbed the note and I unfolded it. In Jay's unique script, it said:

_Gabrielle,_

_Meet me at the Pittsburg City Park at noon._

_See you soon._

_Love, Jay_

My heart beat wildly when I read the last line quietly to myself. I looked at the clock on my wall. It said it was eleven so I had about an hour before I had to be there. But I decided to head out early; the church was a fifteen minute walk from my house so I would just have to look around the shops for a while. Then I headed out.

My parent's were still asleep in their room. They didn't know what I was. They had no idea that on my thirteenth birthday I had been lured into a dark alleyway by a beautiful woman. Well, she wasn't so beautiful when she changed into a mangy wolf and bit my arm. Oh, the pain was so terrible. An hour later, the pain stopped and the woman was staring at me with an evil smile on her face. She had told me what I was and that I had to eat humans to survive. I didn't believe her until she changed into a wolf again and lunged at me. My reaction was instant, and I changed into a wolf myself to protect myself from the evil woman. She stopped her attack as soon as she proved to me that I was a shape shifter too. But the fury that over whelmed me at being changed into a monster took over and I destroyed the women with one bite at her neck.

I left the house and ran into the woods so I could have a good run in my wolf form. I could sense everything around me as I ran; the smell of the pine trees surrounding me, the taste in my mouth as I passed two deer grazing, and the leaves that fluttered to the ground behind me. When I was like this, running with all my might, it was like it was just me and the forest, no one to tell me what to do. I could just be free.

After about fifteen minutes of running, I cooled down to a walk. Taking in the beauty of the forest, I breathed in a gust of wind coming upwind. I could just barely taste the hint of human that was in it. The last time I had hunted was 3 days ago, and I suddenly could not control my hunger.


End file.
